Horrors of Halloween
by SheWhoIsQuiteMad
Summary: Jack was late in rescuing Sally and Sandy Claws, resulting in some very unpleasant surprises from Oogie and his henchmen... R&R!


**A/N Disclaimer:** I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas! Those rights belong exclusively to Tim Burton and Disney! Don't Own=Don't Sue, capiche?

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> None for now, will be some scary themes eventually.

* * *

><p>"Ya hear that?" crooned Boogie gleefully. "Our ol' boy Jackie is <em>dead<em>."

I felt my heart sink to my toes and turn to ice. My ears were ringing loudly, and I shook my head back and forth desperately, praying this was all a sick, twisted nightmare and that I would wake up any moment.

I dimly heard a voice repeating "No-no-no-no-"'s in the distance, and with a jolt realized that I was the one speaking. High pitched voices cackled in laughter- Boogie's henchmen, a part of my mind observed; the small part that wasn't falling endlessly into despair.

I was too far gone in my shock to notice the Sandy Claws being dumped perilously into a pit of boiling oil; too shocked to see Boogie doing his own sick version of a victory dance; too broken by denial to feel his henchmen bind my wrists and drag me across the floor towards a ragged chair with leather straps.

Over and over I repeated, "No-no-no-no-no, Jack-no-no-"; the only words I seemed to be able to form at all. It felt like the world was turning upside down, though that could have been from being dumped carelessly into the chair and landing with my feet in the air and my head on the ground.

I heard one of the henchman shrieking at the other two in frustration, and their grumbled retorts as I was righted.

My body was limp as a... ragdoll, ironically, and the kids struggled to move my jelly-like limbs into the straps. Bound tightly, I let my head fall forward, my neck to weak to hold it up as my long auburn hair muffled my cries of denial.

"No, Jack... _no!_" I sobbed, tears falling like stones into my lap. I shook heavily, unable to fight the tremors wracking my body.

I felt the ground rumble slightly, from Boogie's heavy footsteps, no doubt, and felt a cloth-covered hand grip my chin and force my watery gaze upward. I stared into Boogie's slits, which glowed green with delight. He gave me a wicked grin, leaning closer.

"Aww, don't cry, doll face, ol' Jackie's in a better place," he smirked, his grotesque breath overpowering my senses.

I couldn't fight back the liquid fury running through me as I glared with bloodshot eyes up at my captor, and without a second thought shot a great glob of spit in his face.

Boogie's lip curled in disgust as he wiped himself with his free hand, his eyes turning red in anger. His grip on my jaw tightened painfully, and I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped my lips. This made Boogie sneer victoriously.

"That's right, it hurts, don't it?" he snarled. "It'll get worse if you don't cooperate, dolly, that much I promise ya'"

I saw out of the corner of my eyes his henchmen struggling to pull a rusty lever, and I couldn't help but feel frightened and confused as a sense of foreboding filled me.

"Now," Boogie hissed. "Ordinarily I would never let go of such a pretty face, but you're too much trouble to keep. So, dolly, I'm gonna send you far away, where you're meddlesome fingers can't mess with my plans again. Don't worry about where you're going, I'm sure it will be _lovely_."

With one last clench, Boogie released my jaw, and lumbered away towards his henchmen, who hadn't managed to budge the lever an inch. Shooing them away, he shot me one last sneer before jerking the metal lever successfully.

The feeling of dread that had entered me returned tenfold, and my eyes widened as I heard several machines turn on. Sparks of electricity leaped from a large box attached by cords to the chair, and I could only watch in horror as the electrical currents surged along the wires and into the chair, by default entering me as well.

I screamed so loudly it felt as if my throat had ripped in two- every nerve in me surged and fried, white light blinding my vision as Boogie cackled. My awareness was slipping as the jolts grew, and I dimly wondered when it would _stop_, just as I felt my body being tugged everywhere and nowhere at once, and finally the darkness enveloped me.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? What'dya think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review! I love hearing from you guys!

Should I leave it at this, or continue into a story? I would love your opinion!


End file.
